Adventure's with America, Canada and Two Provinces
by The Shadow In My Heart
Summary: Alfred woke up with a awesome dream/Idea. He told Canada and wanted him to bring BC and Alberta! He only wanted to get to know the girls better! - Warning! Personification's of British Columbia and Alberta.
1. Prologue

A/N: So we meet again! This story has Hetalia character's and personfication's! That's right! XD Please if you don't like it, tell me.

* * *

America woke up from his sleep. He looked at the time and it was almost noon. _"I had like the best dream ever! I need to tell Mattie!" _He picked up his phone and smiled, texting Canada about his dream.

_"Mattie! I had like the best dream ever! It was about traveling with your new provi-what's-a's! You know Brittney and Kerstin! We went on like this huge adventure! We should like do it! I wan't to get to know them better anyway!"_

He sent the text to Canada excitedly. He set his phone down and went to go have a shower. He looekd at himself in the mirror and flashed himself his 'I'm the hero' signature smile. In the shower he was glowing on how much he wanted to go on this 'adventure' with his brother and his brother's provi-what's-a's. He practically jumped out of the shower when he heard his cell phone ringing.

"Yo Mattie!" He smiled at his brother's soft voice on the phone.

"They are called Provinces!" He tried to yell over the phone.

"Mattie! Like calm the fuck down! You are gonna give yourself a heart attack!" America screeched. "Let's go on that adventure!" He whined when Canada stoped trying to yell at him.

"Fine I'll phone British Columbia and Alberta."

"Brittney and Kerstin?" America jumped up and down excitedly, putting on his clothes.

"Yes! British Columbia is Brittney and Alberta is Kerstin!" Canada whined. He hung up the phone before America could say anything else. Mattie stared texting both provinces at the same time.

_"America invited us on this adventure. Let's go together he want's to get to know you better apparently."_

Mattie sent it getting a text from Kerstin really fast. It read:

_"OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! I'm totally gonna come! I wanna get to know America too!"_

Canada sighed at how Alberta reacted to that. From British Columbia he got:

_"Interesting! Sure I'll come. If it involves spending some time with you ;D"_

Canada dropped his phone. Now that text was plain creepy! He texted America and told him the adventure was a go.

From his end America jumped up and down happily. He was fianlly gonna get his adventure!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

British Columbia looked at America annoyed. She went all the way to Washington DC to look at America who looked at them blankly. Alberta however looked happy just to look at him! Alberta stared at him and in unison the girls said "America why are we here again?"

America looked at the girl's in awe. British Columbia was a busty brunette who looked free spirited and looked like she didn't have anything better to do. Alberta was blonde and in between in the matter and looked like she needed to pee really badly but didn't have to go. He blinked as he answered their question. "My adventure! This is gonna be so much fun! First we will go to camping, then we will... well I don't know what we are gonna do after that! But I know I'd be so much fun!"

Canada stood between the girls, sighing softly. "America." He sighed, shaking his head softly. "Where are we going camping?"

America smiled. "British Columbia of course! It has more tree's lot's of space!"

British Columbia looked shocked. "W-Wait why?" She dropped to her knee's shaking rapidly.

Alberta knelt down beside British Columbia. "It's alright! Brittney!" Alberta smiled patting British Columbia's back.

British Columbia stood back up, shaking off her emotions. "Alright America. I accept your challenge." She turned around walking off. "If you guy's are coming you might as well follow me." She said sounding a little annoyed.

America followed behind her quickly, with Alberta and Canada. _"I don't think this is gonna be much fun. British Columbia sound's like a total stuck up bitch!"_ He thought to himself, sighing a bit.

*~o~*

The plane ride to British Columbia was long and boring. British Columbia and Alberta fell asleep against each other in their seats. America and Canada stayed awake in their seats.

America spoke up. "Hey, Mattie." He looked over at Canada, who looked at him weirdly. "How did your provinces get their human names?"

Canada smiled. "British Columbia got the name Brittney, because well. She was so fond of the name, when she was becoming a province. Alberta got Kerstin, because she liked how cute it was spelled, and how she could make the 'K' really pretty." Canada sighed softly at the fond memories. "The two girl's are really similar in personality's it's pretty scary." He laughed a little looking up at America.

America smiled. "Well they seemed like they were pretty cute when they were little, before coming big." Canada nodded and sighed quietly.

*~o~*

The plane landed with a rough, thud, and started rolling again. The girls woke up but didn't look like they wanted to. They groaned and got out of their seats stretching. When the plain stopped they got off. The girls were wide away by now and ready to go.

"So." America started, walking beside British Columbia. "Where are we going?" He asked, walking around with his luggage.

"You'll see." British Columbia said firmly. She and the others got in the taxi, they drove far out of where they stopped. Into the wood's and down into a place with no cell service.

America stepped out of the taxi when it stopped. "Wow?" He took out his phone and looked shocked. "I have no cell service!" He dropped to his knee's and looked like he was going to cry.

"Oh save it! We are underground. The cell line's are up there." She pointed to the sky and started laughing hysterically. Alberta tapped her shoulder and British Columbia quickly stopped. She calmed herself down. "Sorry, America sometimes this just happens."

"L-Let's g-go get our tents and everything set up." Canada stuttered, going to find a good spot to set up camp. The others followed him quickly. Canada found a spot near a nice waterfall coming down the mountain.

America stopped dead in his tacks. He looked at the waterfall falling from the mountains. "Wow! This is so amazing!" He started climbing a tree to get a better view. He looked at it as it fell from the mountain in his new sight. He climbed down with starts and sparkles in his eyes.

British Columbia laughed. "This is my usual camping spot! I come here whenever I feel like camping or getting away from the world." She smiled as she set up her and Alberta's tent. "Nice isn't it?" She smiled over at America.

"It sure is!" He said, sitting down on a log, letting Matthew set the tent up by himself. He watched Matthew and the girl's quietly. The girls got their tent up first, them crawling inside to set up their sleeping bags. Alberta came out of the tent first, then British Columbia.

"So, Alfred is it?" British Columbia asked. Alfred nodded. "I'm Brittney." She said while walking over to him. She sat down beside him. "So, you want to do anything tonight? We need to gather firewood, to build a fire. I brought hot dog's and shit to roast over the fire." Her and America started laughing.

Canada and Alberta sat near the tents on a different log. They looked at the two near the water fall. "Hey, Kerstin?"

"Yeah?" She looked up at Matthew.

"Brittney look's really happy with him. Do you thi-"

Matthew was cut off with a loud. "No! Alfred is mine! I met and saw him way before she did! I'm the one who's gonna get him! No her!" Kerstin flipped out, falling on her back in the dirt.

"Why is it that whenever I bring up America liking someone else, you turn into this?" He asked.

Kerstin got up. She blushed and looked at Matthew. "I have like this crazy crush on him for some reason, I'm not quite sure how it is. I like him a lot though... so I guess I get protective over him." She sighed and looked over to the two. She looked at Brittney's features. Dark silky curly brown hair, bright blue eyes that looked like the ocean. She's shorter then Matthew and herself. Big boob's for her size and age. Kerstin sighed, bringing her hands up to her own breasts and squishing them.

Matthew looked over at Kerstin and blushed. "U-Utah... Kerstin? What are you doing?"

"How the hell do they even grow that big?" She screeched.

"W-What?"

"Brittney's boobs! They are like, almost as big as Katyusha's!" She looked up at Matthew, who was wobbling. "Uhh Mattie? Are you OK?"

Matthew fell over with a thud. "Y-Yeah... I'm fine."

* * *

A/N: OK, so this is chapter one! Yes you get to see British Columbia and Alberta's personalities! Review if you like, if you have anything to say, or if you have any idea'! Help me with this who should the couple's be?

British Columbia x America

British Columbia x Canada

British Columbia x Alberta

Alberta x America

Alberta x British Columbia

Alberta x Canada

America x Canada

America x British Columbia

America x Alberta

Canada x America

Canada x Alberta

Canada x British Columbia


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The four of them sat around the fire, roasting marshmallow's laughing. "Oh my god! He actually did that?" Albert screeched.

Alfred nodded. "Yeah! Russia sat on him for the whole meeting!" He looked over at Matthew who's face was red.

"Oh my- Mattie! I'm so sorry that had to happen to you!" British Columbia laughed loudly, she was always the loudest out of all of them. They realized before that she is actually a really loud Province.

When they all grew quiet, the boy's looked at each other. "What was funny but cruel that happened to you guy's?" America asked, shoving a marshmallow in his mouth.

The girls blinked and Alberta snickered. "I'll tell you!" She looked at Brittney who looked like she was gonna die. "It happened, when British Columbia, Saskatchewan were small." She smiled. "We were wondering in the forest and found a tire, tied to a tree with rope to make a tire swing. We were having fun swinging, when all of a sudden British Columbia flies off the swing, into the nearest tree bouncing off that and landing on her water bottle." Alberta started to giggle. "We looked at her, and got of the swing saying in a concerned voice_ 'British Columbia! Are you OK? Are you OK?' _She started laughing really, really hard, and so did we. She was perfectly fine with a bunch of scrapes, bumps and bruises! That goes to show how tough she is!" Alberta held her sides laughing hard. Brittney giggled slightly.

America didn't know if he should laugh, he ran the story though his head. He got it and started laughing. Matthew laughed before he did, because he was actually there for it.

"I was so embarrassed afterwards though!" Brittney laughed out, her face red. She looked at the others who stopped laughing slowly after she did. "It's getting dark." She said.

"No shit Sherlock!" Alberta sputtered. She crossed her arms and looked at her friend.

Brittney rolled her eyes. "If I was Sherlock you wouldn't be here right now would you?"

Alberta sighed. "I guess not."

America stared at them. He looked at Mattie and smiled. "They are nut cases! I like them! Mattie~ May I keep them!" He looked at his brother with puppy dog eyes.

"N-No... Alfred! You can't keep them, they are my Provinces!" He somewhat tried to yell.

The girls looked at each other weirdly. "Uhh... bye!" They said before getting up and going to their tent. Brittney opened the tent and let Kerstin crawl in. She went in after and closed the tent.

*~o~*

The girls lay in their sleeping bag's, gazing at the roof. "Brittney? You awake?" Kerstin asked.

Brittney looked over at Alberta. "Yeah, I'm awake." She sighed, rolling onto her side.

Kerstin let out a small giggle, getting her voice quiet. "Do you think the brother's are gay for each other?"

Brittney let her mouth drop. She let out a small blush as a vivid image of the brother's being gay for each other formed in her head. "Oh my god! Kerstin! What made you think of that?" She quietly yelled at the other.

Kerstin let out a loud laugh. "I don't know, they seem very, I don't know chummy together." She made a kissy face.

British Columbia face palmed. "Oh, Kerstin! Don't just assume that they are gay for each other." She stopped and thought for a couple minutes. "Although that would be very hot." She started blushing madly.

Some how knowing Brittney you say that she started laughing more. "I knew you would say that! You were always reading those Yaoi based manga Japan brought you." She smiled at her friend looked really, flustered. "It was yaoi, moe, and boys love? Wasn't it?"

Taking in a deep breath, British Columbia nodded. "Indeed you are correct. Yaoi, moe, and boys love." She gave off a small smile.

Alberta gave British Columbia a evil grin. "I also saw you, reading a yuri one too." She cackled, loudly.

British Columbia clamped a hand over Alberta's mouth. "Shh! What if they hear you?" She squeaked a bit.

"No they won't~ I'll make sure of it!" She giggled evilly, trying to get out of bed.

"Kerstin! Just go to bed." She sighed, rolling around in her sleeping beg.

Alberta sighed. "OK. Whatever you say." She said, getting back into her own sleeping bag.

*~o~*

America sat up in his sleeping beg, looking at the direction the girl's tent is. He looked at Matthew who was laying in bed petting... Kama-Kumi... Kumachichi! Yeah that's it. "What do you think the girls are talking about in their?"

Tony crawled out of the suitcase America had. "Fuckity fuck!" He blurted out.

Canada rolled his eyes at Tony. "I'm not sure."

"They are girls, they may be just talking about something like, boys, or something." He sighed.

Canada shook his head. "Not these girls. These girls don't spend too much time talking about boys and such." America gave him a worried look, and Canada laughed shyly. "They are probably talking about Japan's anime, J-pop music and what anime character they have a crush on." Canada's face went red.

America burst out laughing. "Oh my god! Dude! Seriously?" He looked at his brother weirdly, through laughing fits. He stopped laughing a little while after. "Well dude, they seem like they grew up well. You did a good job." He laid down in his sleeping bag. "Night dude! I'm thrashed!" He gave his brother his signature smile before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this update! I've been pretty busy lately. L.A. Is getting a lot harder now, with us writing poems and such now! Review, if you like!


End file.
